


What Happens in the Locker Room Stays in the Locker Room

by thathornypony



Series: Spit 'n Dash [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Soarin have had a hard day practicing a special routine. When they're done they just want to let off some steam together. But they had better hope they don't get caught by Spitfire...





	What Happens in the Locker Room Stays in the Locker Room

Rainbow Dash soared through the air. She was flying sideways, her back skimming a wall of a cloud. Rainbow folded her wings in as the cloud came to an abrupt end, giving her the appearance of having been launched around that corner.

She watched as Soarin did the same directly in front of her. They sailed toward each other on a collision course. Just before impact, they spread their wings once more, sending them plummeting straight down to earth. They fell, back to back, spiralling around each other. They fell down until they passed through a ring shaped cloud. That was their signal to pull up.

They halted their fall and spread out. This was the tricky part. In the real show, Spitfire was going to shoot up between them. They followed their invisible captain soaring back up into the stadium. Rainbow could almost her the thundering cheers of the crowd.

They flew a circuit of the stands, then circled back to land on a platform leading inside. They both hit the cloud hard, panting heavily. Soarin caught his breath first.

"Whew. That one went well, I think," he said.

"It better have," Rainbow Dash grumbled, "That was, like, the fifteenth time we've practiced that routine. Celestia, I could do that whole in my sleep, at this point."

"Ha ha, that's the spirit!" Soarin said, raising a wing to high five Rainbow. She looked at him tiredly. "Eh," he said, putting his wing down, "seriously though, that's the point here."

Soarin let out a long breath. "Okay, in any case, that's probably enough for today. I am beat."

Rainbow could agree with that. Her wings felt about ready to fall off. It was a familiar feeling, but that didn't make it any more pleasant. She nodded, "I barely feel like I could hover right now."

They headed inside toward the locker rooms and a  _much_  needed shower.

Rainbow took her goggles and the mask of her uniform off, and ran a hoof through her main. It was soaked with sweat. The rest of her uniform clung to her as tightly as skin, as she peeled it off. Her coat was matted and slick.

Then, through the smell of her own sweat, a strong musk flooded her nostrils. She glanced over her shoulder to watch Soarin stripping across from her. She looked away. Or tried to, at least. It wasn't long before she found herself peeking back at him, the scent of Stallion stirring primal urges within her.

She eyed Soarin as discreetly as she could. He was a good looking stallion—in a uniform and out of it. Her eyes followed the curves of his muscular flanks. She looked at his powerful hind legs, imagining them straddling her, driving—she tore herself away. A heat between her legs nagged at her as she continued to undress.  _It's going to have to be a cold shower,_  she thought. And then,  _One more look._

 _Oh yeah,_  she thought. He was almost finished getting out of his uniform, but she got a last chance to see one of her favorite parts. At the very back his balls bulged, straining plumply against the material of his suit. A quiet "unf" escaped Rainbows lips. At that moment, even though there was no way he could have heard her, he turned around. He caught her eye as he stepped out of his uniform.

"Enjoying the view?" he said, as Rainbow instantly turned a burning red. She whipped her head around. She hurriedly pulled off her flight suit, trying to act like that was what she had been doing the whole time. She heard him distantly talking, "It's okay, I'm pretty used to mares checking me out. Can't say I blame them." He struck a pose.

"Ha ha... I bet." Rainbow said, more sheepishly than she would have liked.

"C'mon! Don't be shy! There's plenty of me to go around," Soarin said. Rainbow made a mental note not to give him any more attention as she watched how it was going to his head. "And hey," he walked over to her, "you're not to bad looking yourself," he slapped her flank with a wing.

He instantly deflated. "SHIT!" he said. "Celestia, I'm so, so sorry, I don't know what came over me..." he stammered.

Rainbow didn't care about that. She was too focused on how he had said he liked looking at her. "Do it again," she said.

Soarin paused his apologies, confused. "What?"

"Do you think I'm hot?" Rainbow asked.

"Umm"

Rainbow Dash had a powerful need at that point. She spelled things out for him. "Do. you. want. to. fuck me?"

"Yes?" he squeaked, cringing.

"Great!" Rainbow lay down on a bench. She flicked her tail aside, displaying her marehood to Soarin. "I have wanted this for so long. And now I  _need_  it. Yeah, I was checking you out. But I saw you doing the same thing to me. So why don't we do somehting about it." Rainbow wiggled her ass as she was talking.

A grin slowly broke out over Soarin's face. He felt his cock working its way out of its sheathe, growing, hardening at the sight and smell of Rainbow Dash. "So you liked it when I smacked you, huh?" he said, running a hoof over her firm, muscular flank.

"Yes," she said, gritting her teeth in anticipation, "and I'm gonna like it even more when you—"

Soarin cut her off with a hard smack right on her cutie mark. Though he watched closely there wasn't even a hint of jiggling. Rainbow may have had a fine ass, but the Wonderbolts was the wrong place to be if you liked your mares thick. That wasn't to say the spanking had no effect. Rainbow's pussy winked, proudly displaying her clit to him.

"Hmm," he said. He spanked her again and she winked for him again.

"Come ooon," Rainbow whined, "just put it in me already."

As much as Soarin would have liked to keep teasing her, she wasn't the only one getting impatient. He felt his cock twitching against his belly. He mounted Rainbow and lined himself up carefully. But he didn't enter her yet, he wanted to see just how desperate she was. He leaned into her, pressing as lightly as he could against her slit. The head of his cock parted her lips ever so slightly, but didn't go any farther.

She squirmed, "Soaaarin, please."

He obliged. He gripped her flanks firmly, and sank into her. A long moan escaped her, as if it was being pushed out by Soarin's dick. Soarin couldn't help but groan either. She was so wet that he slid smoothly into her even though her cunt was gripping him tight.

"Is that what you wanted?" he said, rapping a hoof on her ass, again—he was really starting to enjoy that.

"Celestia," she shuddered, "yes. Now shut up and fuck me. Hard." She tried to shimmy backwards onto his dick.

Soarin was happy to do so. He pulled back—her pussy felt just as incredible going the other way—and started to pump into her. Rainbow hugged the bench she was on tightly; Soarin's wings may have been tired out, but his legs were not, and he drove hard against her. It was like his whole weight was coming down on her cunt, filling her completely. She gasped with each stroke.

Soon, Soarin had to slow down, though. He wanted to pace himself, and the rate he had been going it wasn't going to be long before he blew his load. So he switched to a slower rate. To make up for it he adjusted his angle too, so he was scraping along the bottom of Rainbow's pussy.

And Soarin was a very lucky stallion. Because Rainbow's gasps and pants suddenly turned into a long, deep groan of pleasure. She finished that off with a barely coherent "yeesssssss." There was a lot Soarin didn't understand about mares, but he knew that when you get a reaction like that out of one, you should keep doing whatever it is you're doing.

He continued his slow strokes, and he had to hold Rainbow tight as she squirmed under him. Sometimes, as he pushed in a leg or a wing would start twitching, tapping against the ground. Soarin couldn't help but be a little jealous. Rainbow moaned, and gasped, and whined, but didn't even seem to be capable of speech anymore. But Soarin did notice her breath starting to quicken.

Then somepony coughed. Soarin froze.

"You two having fun?" Spitfire said, walking into the room.

"Yes ma'am!" Soarin said, automatically. He saluted her by pure reflex. She continued to advance. He started to dismount, when she suddenly barked at him.

"No! I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rainbow looked at her gratefully, and breathing heavily, as she felt Soarin's dick come to a rest inside her again. "She is close, I can tell," Spitfire said, "If you disappoint her now, she'll never forgive you. So go on. I'll watch."

Soarin hesitated, keeping his eyes locked on Spitfire's. She nodded at him. And he resumed fucking Rainbow Dash.

Just as he had gotten a good pace going, she started talking again. "So what's the matter, I'm not good enough for you?"

Rainbow's eyes bulged. "You heard that right," Spitfire said. "Soarin and I have an arrangement. Sometimes I have an itch that he happens to be very good at scratching." She leaned in towards Rainbow, eyes narrowed, "So you had better hope he's got enough left in him for me."

Rainbow nodded weakly, but wasn't able to care all that much, as she started cumming. She yelped as Soarin's rutting pushed her over the edge. It was like the warmth and fullness that his dick provided spread out through the rest of her body. She clenched around him. She wanted to keep him. Keep that wonderful warm glow.

Soarin, mindful of Spitfire standing next to him tried as hard as he could not to cum. It wasn't easy. Rainbow's already tight pussy was squeezing his dick for all it was worth. He felt a deep urge to fill Rainbow's lithe body with his seed, to give her a foal. He just tried to keep his mind focused on hoofball.

At last, Rainbow released him from her depths and he pulled slowly out. He bent down to look at his dick, it was smeared with marecum, and was twitching and bouncing eagerly. He quietly whinnied in frustration.

"Alright, buddy, now it's  _my_  turn," Spitfire said. While they weren't looking she had taken her uniform off. She walked—strutted—over to one of the other benches and lay on her back on top of it. She spread her legs wide. "Come on over here now. You know how I like it."

Dutifully, Soarin obeyed. He mounted her, stopping first to nibble at her teats. He hooked his legs around hers and dove in. He knew better than to tease her like he had Rainbow. When Spitfire wanted to be screwed, she wanted to be screwed, she had no patience for games.

Spitfire was a bigger mare, and her cunt wasn't quite as tight as Rainbow's, but he knew this cunt well. And it knew him well. As he pushed in, he didn't know if he was imagining things, or if Spitfire really did live up to her name that well, but her depths felt hotter than Rainbow's.

Spitfire, lay there, letting herself relax. She glanced over at Rainbow. She wasn't going to lie; she was a little bit jealous that Soarin was fucking another mare. But she could hardly blame Rainbow, who practically looked like jelly after her fucking, Soarin had some good stuff.

She looked at Soarin. His breath was coming faster and he had a glint in his eye. "What are you do—" he thrust hard into her, and she felt him flare up and a warmth spread in her belly as he pumped rope after rope of cum into her. She frowned, and rubbed her clit experimentally. "You idiot. I'm nowhere near cumming."

Soarin pulled out apologetically. Cum spilled out as he removed his dick, spilling and oozing down over Spitfire's asshole and onto her tail. "You know what this means, don't you?" Spitfire said sternly.

Soarin nodded. He dismounted, and then leaned in between Spitfire's legs.

"Hold on a second," she said. "You're not the only one responsible for this. Rainbow! Come over here!"

Rainbow reluctantly left her bench that she had decided she wanted to stay curled up on forever, and walked over to Spitfire.

"Here's the deal," Spitfire said. "Because of you, Soarin here blew his load too early. So you two are going to finish the job." She gestured at her pussy, as Soarin's cum leaked out of it slowly. Spitfire smiled, "I've never been eaten out by two ponies at once before, so make a good impression.

Rainbow was surprised to see that Soarin did not hesitate at all in diving in. He licked at Spitfire's thighs, moving downwards for a quick lap across her slit.

"What?" he looked at Rainbow. "This isn't the first time I've eaten myself out of her. It's actually not bad once you get used it." He smirked, "you should probably come on in here. I have a feeling you're going to be eating a lot of this."

Rainbow nervously licked Spitfire's pussy. The tastes of her and Soarin mixed on her tongue in an unfamiliar flavor. "What do you mean?" she said, "A lot of Spitfire, or a lot of you?"

"That depends what you want. But the way you're headed? I'd say it's going to be both."

"Will you too shut up down there!" Spitfire yelled. "I told you two to go down on me, not chat."

"Go for the clit," Soarin whispered out the side of his mouth, "I'll take care of the rest."

Rainbow pressed her tongue against Spitfire's clit. She started licking at it. It was a smooth bump in the midst of Spitfire's rough fur. She closed her eyes and pressed harder, lapping with a broad tongue. She tried to focus on the feeling of her own, wondering at how just a little nub could be so powerful.

She felt Soarin stick his head in under hers. She then heard two distinct sounds. Spitfire started moaning, as a loud slurping came from Soarin. Suddenly she felt Spitfire's legs closing, pressing on the sides of her head. She kept up her efforts, as did Soarin. She felt Spitfire shake, felt the tremors of clenching muscles under her fur. Suddenly Soarin ducked out from under her. His hooves grabbed her and planted her muzzle firmly against Spitfire's pussy, just in time for her to get a facefull of the marecum spraying from her.

Soarin chuckled. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, watch out when she cums, 'cause she's a squirter!" Rainbow glowered at him, damply.

Spitfire stretched, and got up slowly. "Mmmmm, you did a good job there Rainbow. We'll have to go one on one sometime, if you're up for it."

"Hey," Soarin said, "Don't I get a 'good job' too?"

Spitfire rolled her eyes. "You always do a good job. That's why I fuck you and not one of the other guys."

Soarin ran a hoof through his mane, "I guess I  _am_  pretty good."

"Don't push it." Spitfire smelled the air, her nose wrinkling. "Now, you two stink. Go hit the showers.  _That's an order._ "

Rainbow and Soarin both saluted and trotted off to the showers. Spitfire thought about joining them. But when she looked down, she saw that Soarin had done a good job cleaning her up. So she just got dressed again. Smiling. It would be good to see what Rainbow Dash could do next time.


End file.
